conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Novaya Zemlya Free Republic
"Political instability"? My nation is perfectly stable. What made you think otherwise? Woogers - talk ( ) 20:57, May 5, 2012 (UTC) That there seems to be a lot of warring in that region - is that just Yarphei, then? 77topaz 21:14, May 5, 2012 (UTC) All of the wars and things happened much later on. Yarphei wasn't even declared independent until 1994. Woogers - talk ( ) 21:21, May 5, 2012 (UTC) What sort of diplomatic relations would your country have with the Free Republic? 77topaz 21:27, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Fine, I suppose. I need more information to go on. Woogers - talk ( ) 21:29, May 5, 2012 (UTC) What are you referring to specifically? 77topaz 21:46, May 5, 2012 (UTC) You have been posting actively last days and this is good for the game (FW), nevertheless, I'm afraid your nation IS NOT IN THE GAME. I see the page National Info of Future World and the page Economic Demographics of Future World and I cant find anything about your nation, so your nation doesnt exists in FW. More than this, when someone read your nation page, it has not many elements that are supposed to have within the Rules of Future World and according with what I have read in your posts, you are claiming lands that are belonging to other nation USSR. I think you should read Future World, understand the rules and then trying to start a nation if you want.--BIPU 08:52, May 12, 2012 (UTC) I have read the rules. According to the rules, if a nation is left inactive for more than a month, it becomes a blank. The Soviet Union has been inactive for longer than that. So, according to the rules, the Soviet Union has become a blank, and can be treated just as any other "as yet unused" piece of land. My aim was to create a new nation that is "within the rules" and yet holds its very own status, identity. Just like in real life, we can all see different things while looking at the very same object. 77topaz 22:00, May 12, 2012 (UTC) :Only the game admin, and you are not, can say if a nation is a blank or not. :Who have authorized your nation in FW? Mybe I am wrong, but I have not read any ask from you and no answer from UP authorizing your nation. I suppose this becouse your "nation" (even with the USSR matter) has not all the requeriments in the rules to be considered as a FW nation. Have you read your nation page? Have you read other nation pages? Myabe if you read other nations pages you could see why your nation is incomplete.--BIPU 21:45, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Entry In FW Hey, so here is the deal. From what I've read and seen of the Free Republic articles, your main nation page article is suffering from severe lack of information and data. You have no infobox, no map, no information on your leader or government. Your sections within the nation article are missing portions of information about the government, history, military, economy, education, culture (language, religion, food, media), law, politics, foreign relations, environment, technology, etc; example here Union of Everett. In addition to completing all of that information, you require a minimum of your leadership article, which is specifically all about the current leader in power including the following sections (infobox, biography, his/her rise to power, political stances), example here: Kaitlyn Rachel Spencer. You also need at least one military article to be allowed to engage in combat. A base military article requires (infobox, ground forces, air force, navy), all of which specify total troop/personnel counts, military vehicles and weaponry' example here Department of Defense (EV). A Demographics article is also necessary to simplify your entire nation into a single chart of data as seen here Demographics of Everett. Please complete your own articles in the exampled format and then you will be allowed to join FW. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 00:46, May 14, 2012 (UTC) You might want to add this to your article. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 20:39, May 17, 2012 (UTC) I've uploaded a map for your nation. I'm going to upload a flag and a seal next. Tell me what you think about them. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 16:52, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! That's a very interesting design. What does the text on the seal translate as? And, also, have you ever heard of Template:Flag? It's easier to use when you're trying to make a long list of names with flags, but one has to make a Template:Country data for each nation first. I'll make one for the Free Republic after this, also, someone should make one for all existing nations, but I don't know where all the flags for them are stored. 77topaz 21:19, May 19, 2012 (UTC) I don't know. But I didn't make the flag. I just colorized one from an existing Russian republic in real life. But since it's Russian, nobody will care what the meaning is. :D --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 22:25, May 19, 2012 (UTC)